


Only Just Us

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, First Fight, Makeup Sex, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When she discovers a few secrets about Dave, he and Sheila have their first fight and for a few days she doesn’t respond to his repeated calls and texts. Dave shows up at her place, apologizing profusely, causing Sheila to soften and they proceed to have makeup sex.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Only Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obsessedwbooks. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song ‘Make Up’ by POORSTACY
> 
> There are three other works regarding Dave and this particular OC. None of them are really necessary to read in order to enjoy this one I suppose, but I recommend it for context.

Sitting outside with their burgers, Sheila laughed as the fellows recounted their most recent attempt to train Rod at a new stunt.

“Yeah, so we’re in this abandoned factory, right?” Rod leaned in, hands gesturing excitedly. “And Rico is tossing M80’s while I’m doing barrel rolls in the suit.”

Kevin chuckled. “And then all of a sudden, Rico throws one wrong, hitting this beam and the place just starts fucking  _ crumbling. _ ” Cracking up, he slammed a fist on the table.

“This guy.” Rico pointed at Dave. “A cinder block came crashing down out of nowhere. Missed his head by  _ this much _ .” Holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart; Rico, Kevin, and Rod were rolling, but Dave’s eyes widened and his nose flared, shaking his head nervously.

“Dave,  _ what?”  _ Pushing back his shoulder, Sheila looked at him indignantly. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Gaze shifting, Dave’s large hands fidgeted on the table top. “Um...I...I didn’t want you to worry…”

“Oh that’s nothing.” Rod shook his head, chewing absently. “You should’ve seen him the time he did acid and decided to work in his garage. Big ass piece of metal flew up and sliced his face wide open.” Drawing a finger above his right cheekbone, Rod smirked.

Eyes falling shut, Dave gritted his teeth, sighing. “Rod…”

“ _ Dave!”  _ Sheila gasped. When she asked him about the scar on his face after they first started dating, Dave shrugged, telling her he tripped and caught it on the edge of a table. “What the hell?”

Guys finally picking up on her distress, they glanced between Dave and Sheila awkwardly. “Right, um…” Rico shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth, chewing and swallowing rapidly. “Maybe we should leave you two to...yeah.” 

Gradually shuffling away, Sheila put a hand over her face. “Dave, I...I don’t understand…” She shook her head. “First, you lied to me about  _ that _ .” Pointing near his right eye, Sheila glared. “Not to mention the drugs, which you never said you did. And then you just somehow failed to tell me that you almost  _ died? _ Dave, I…” Holding her hands up, Sheila found she was shaking. “Why?”

Staring at his lap, Dave’s voice was small. “I didn’t think it was a big deal…”

“ _ Not a big deal?!”  _ Sheila blew up and Dave flinched away from her. Looking around, Dave saw the other restaurant patrons staring at them as Sheila huffed. 

“Come on, let’s…” Dave swallowed, standing. “Let’s go to the truck.”

“Fine.” Snatching up her purse, Sheila followed Dave, shoulders curled inwards, hands in his pockets and avoiding her eyes as he opened the door for her as per usual.

Climbing inside, Sheila tossed her bag on the dash and Dave slid in, gripping the steering wheel for want of something to do with his hands. “I’m sorry, Sheila.” Shaking his head, he tapped his thumb. “I...I really just didn’t think about it that much.”

Turning to him, Sheila tilted her head. “So you can lie to me? And hide things from me? Without thinking about it? And it doesn’t even bother you?”

Blinking rapidly, Dave shifted in his seat. “That’s not...that’s not what I meant…”

“Well, what do you mean then, Dave?” Sheila’s voice was tremulous. “Because I don’t appreciate it. What else don’t I know about?”

“Nothing.” Mouth hanging open, Dave gripped the steering wheel. “I didn’t...I didn’t tell you about the scar because…” Eyes shiny, Dave turned away from her. “Because I didn’t want you to know how stupid I am. And…” Pushing his long hair behind his ear, Dave sniffed a little. “I don’t do drugs anymore.”

“And what about the factory, Dave? Am I…” Sheila’s voice grew thick and she raised a trembling hand to her face. “Am I supposed to get a call from Rod or one of the guys someday that you cracked your head open and just...just deal with that?”

Shutting his eyes, Dave shook his head, fists tightening on the wheel. “See? This is why I didn’t want you to know.”

“No!” Sheila smacked her hand on the seat. “This is why you can’t fucking hide shit from me, Dave!” 

Silence radiated through the truck and, shaking her head, Sheila leaned against the door and stared out of the window. “Just...just take me home, Dave.”

“Okay…” Dave whispered, turning the ignition and driving away. Quiet, Sheila fumed as she watched the scenery pass and as Dave rolled to a stop in her parking lot, Sheila elbowed the door open before he had a chance to hop out and open it for her, slamming it behind her and striding purposefully into her apartment, not once glancing back at Dave’s wet, forlorn face.

***

Turning her phone back on after work the next day, Sheila saw a missed call from Dave. Scowling, she shoved it back in her pocket and headed home. Sheila was eating dinner when it buzzed. Lifting it, she peered at the screen and saw a text from Dave.

Dave:  _ Hey, can I call? _

Tossing her phone back down, Sheila finished her meal, putting her plate in the dishwasher and trying to distract herself with television, but finding herself too aggravated to give it much attention. 

After work the following day, there was another notification alerting her that Dave called. Again, Sheila opened it and didn’t return, going back to her empty apartment. As she sat before her easel, doing her best to hyperfocus on a new portrait, her phone vibrated across the surface of her work station. Seeing Dave’s name, Sheila mixed a shade of blue, forcing herself not to think about how much it reminded her of Dave’s eyes as she applied it to the canvas.

Later that night, pulling on her pajamas and crawling into bed, her phone jingled once more. Peeking at it, Sheila saw another text.

Dave:  _ Please talk to me, Sheila. _

Thinking his persistence might lead Dave to call again, Sheila turned her phone off, shoving it in her bedside stand and curling up, clutching a pillow to her chest, lost and lonely.

After a tedious day of entering numbers and sorting paperwork, Sheila pressed the power button on her phone and saw a missed call from Dave and a text bearing only one word:  _ Please. _

As she drove home, Sheila’s thoughts swirled. After many years alone, she thought she found the perfect man in Dave. He loved her better than she could’ve imagined. To be so deeply disappointed in him made Sheila’s heart ache. When they first started talking, Sheila came to trust and rely on Dave faster than she was willing to admit, and now part of her felt foolish for doing so, wondering if she was blinded by a man showing the slightest interest in her, thinking herself pathetic at the thought. 

Turning the corner to her apartment complex, Sheila saw Dave’s truck. He leaned against the door, face perking up as he caught sight of her car. Parking, Sheila took a deep breath, steeling herself as Dave walked toward her, head down and hands in his pockets.

“Hey Sheila…” Dave murmured as she stepped out. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, Sheila nodded, saying nothing. “I, um…” Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, Dave looked off to the side. “I know you don’t want to talk to me, but…” Dave blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open. “I...I can’t stand this.” He swallowed, letting out a deep breath. Cautiously, Dave took a couple of steps toward her. “The idea that you don’t…” Pausing, Dave’s eyes fell to the ground, and when he spoke again his voice came out high and irregular. “That you might not wanna be together anymore, I…” Tears fell from his sapphire eyes as Dave shifted his weight to his other foot. “I can’t, Sheila…” He shook his head, face crumbling. “I love you so much and I…” Coming close, Dave tentatively touched the tips of his fingers to her waist. “And I’m so sorry.” Sniffling, Dave’s strong hands tightened around her as he pleaded. “Just...just…” Falling to his knees, Dave buried his face in Sheila’s warm body, sobbing and trembling as he held her close.

Still for a moment, Sheila broke, arms lowering to Dave’s shoulders. “Dave...it’s...” She nodded, swallowing hard and rubbing his back. “I…” Considering, Sheila chose her words carefully. “I was angry. Really angry. But I...I understand. I don’t want to break up, Dave.”

Red-rimmed eyes peering up at her, Dave blinked. “You don’t?”

“No.” Sheila shook her head. “Just...be honest with me from now on, okay?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Dave hopped to his feet, lifting Sheila into his arms and twirling her around before setting her back down and squeezing tight. Dave’s arms fell to her waist and Sheila draped hers around his vast shoulders. Pulling his t-shirt up briefly to wipe his wet face, Dave leaned in. “So you still…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “ _ Love me?” _

“Yeah, Dave.” Sheila nodded, smiling. “I still love you.”

Capturing her mouth, Dave kissed her fiercely, visor knocking her in the forehead for the thousandth time before he pulled it backwards and his tongue wound its way past her lips. Fingers playing with the silky tendrils at the base of his neck, Sheila hummed against Dave before placing a hand on his firm chest and parting. “Let’s go inside.”

Beaming, Dave took her hand and Sheila led him up the stairs to her apartment. Once inside, Sheila barely got the door locked before she and Dave tore into one another, mouths mashing and hands groping wildly as they stumbled toward her bedroom, discarded clothing fluttering to the floor in their wake.

She didn’t fully understand why her need for Dave was so demanding, other than the three days apart. Sure, they were always hot for one another, and things with Dave were never less than passionate, but as Dave pressed her back onto the bed, one big hand fisting in her golden hair while the other grabbed at her ass and he ground his erection insistently between her thighs, there was an intensity Sheila hadn’t experienced before.

Fingers sliding between her thighs, Dave spun over her clit rapidly as Sheila rocked into his hand, tugging at his long hair and licking into his mouth as she moaned. Sheila reached for his thick cock, jerking hastily and Dave thrust hard into her warm palm, panting into Sheila’s open mouth.

Hand rushing through her slickness, Sheila rutted into Dave, fingernails grazing his shoulder and heels kicking at the sheets before she shook her head in frustration. “Dave, just... _ just fuck me!” _

“ _ Hells yeah.” _ Dave nodded, and Sheila saw a fresh fire behind his stormy blue eyes as he scrambled in the bedside stand for a condom, rolling it over himself hurriedly and gliding his cock over her entrance before surging forward. 

“ _ Oh Dave, yes!”  _ Gasping, Sheila immediately rolled her hips against him, grateful when Dave began swiveling into her and his thumb fiddled over her clit. Mouths fusing together, their tongues danced as they rotated, Sheila planting her heels in the mattress to better meet Dave’s strokes. Parting, Sheila combed back his hair. “Dave...you can…” Swallowing, she caressed his sharp jaw. “You can go harder. If you want to.”

“Yeah?” Dave lifted an eyebrow.

Sheila nodded, breath shuddering. “Yeah. Fuck me  _ hard,  _ Dave.”

Crooked, goofy grin spreading over his face, Dave bit his lower lip and nodded. “Okay then.” Shifting himself, Dave came up on both knees then, pausing, he reached for one of the pillows, folded it and encouraged Sheila to lift her hips. Vaguely confused, Sheila did so and Dave wedged the pillow underneath her body before adjusting her legs over his waist. Leaning back on his heels, replacing his twiddling thumb over her clit, Dave clamped his other work-hardened hand over Sheila’s hip, smiling and raising his prominent dark eyebrows salaciously.

Pounding into her, Dave guided Sheila’s body against himself and she instantly understood the significance of the pillow as his cock hammered her g-spot. Back arching and arms splaying, for a moment Sheila couldn’t catch enough air, but eventually she cried out. “ _ Oh Dave! Yes! FUCK!”  _ As she constricted around Dave’s substantial cock, body seizing like she was being electrocuted as Sheila came faster than she ever had in their time together. 

Ramming forth, Sheila clawed at the sheets as Dave’s thumb raced over her clit and she screamed his name. Tightening around him again, Sheila writhed, frantically driving herself down on his turgid cock. “ _ Yes, Dave! Yes! I love you! Fuck! Yes!” _

Breathing hard, Dave’s eyes were narrowed in concentration, sweet lips pouted as he worked inside of her. “ _ Sheila, I love you so much!”  _ Dave panted, hips leaping. “ _ I just wanna make you feel good. I love making you cum, Sheila. _ ” 

Ankles locking around his waist, Sheila drew him impossibly deeper, arms raising above her to push against the headboard and shove herself onto Dave’s pulsing cock as she sought delicious friction. “ _ Dave! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! FUCK!” _ Straining once more, Sheila’s fingers worked open and closed as she convulsed, whites of her eyes all that was visible and only able to repeatedly utter a breathy, “ _ Fuck, Dave...fuck, fuck, fuck.” _

Dave whimpered as Sheila’s warmth clutched around him for the third time and he laid her flat, pulling the pillow free before gathering her to him and rocketing forth. “ _ Oh Sheila! Yeah! Fuck! I love you so much! Yes!”  _ Dave whined, fingertips digging into her shoulders as his face scrunched. Humping haphazardly, Dave tensed above Sheila before his hips stuttered, a high note of ecstasy squeaking out of him before Dave settled on top of her, strands of dark hair plastered to his forehead and gulping oxygen.

Sheila kissed along his crisp jawline, hugging Dave near and enjoying the salty taste of his skin as he remained inside of her. Once they composed themselves, Dave got up and threw away the condom before rejoining Sheila in bed, hands flowing over her arms as he smiled.

“That was amazing, Dave.” Sheila grinned, picking the damp bits of hair from his face and pushing them back.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “Why…” He furrowed his brow. “I mean...things are always, you know...I love making love to you.” Cupping her face, Dave dipped in and pecked her lips. “But why was it…” Eyes sliding to the side, Dave swallowed. “Different?”

Shrugging, Sheila trailed her fingers through Dave’s dark chest hair. “I’ve heard make up sex can be that way. Sometimes when couples fight, for whatever reason.” Sheila shook her head. “Apparently it’s really hot afterwards.”

Nodding slowly, Dave blinked. “Oh. Well, I never want to fight with you again.” He took Sheila’s hand and smiled.

“Oh Dave, we’re going to have fights.” His earnest face fell and Sheila reached up to polish his prominent cheekbone. “But the important thing is we’ll get through them.”

“Sheila, I…” Dave shook his head. “I don’t wanna go without talking to you again. That was...that was awful.” Rolling onto his back, Dave brought a hand to his brow. “I couldn’t sleep. I could hardly eat. I just…” Releasing a deep sigh, Sheila could see how upset he was getting and caressed his face, turning Dave’s dark blue eyes to meet hers.

“Yeah, Dave, I…” She threaded his hair over his ear. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shut you out like that. I’ll try to communicate better next time, okay? This is all...this is all just new to me and I got scared.”

Scooting in next to her, Dave brought his face in close, intertwining their fingers. “I was really scared, too, Sheila.” Voice barely above a whisper, Dave continued. “I thought I lost you…”

“Dave…” Curling her arm underneath his shoulder, Sheila held Dave near. “As long as it’s up to me, I’m not going anywhere.” Smiling, their lips met and Dave and Sheila nestled together, secure in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
